A Double Life With a Lost Dream
by Emerald Sakura711
Summary: Sakura is a demon princess that is sent to the human world to find thing's out for her father. Leaving her mission she now has a home that she loves, but what happens when her father wants her dead. Who will he send to kill her.... one hint, ember eyes
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I am trying another one of my stories. I hope you like it, I think its better then the other ones I am doing right now, but I just thought this up in an hour so it might just be because its new. Well, I hope you like it as much as I liked typing this fisrt chapter. So here's the chapter, I hope you like it

"You stay out of this!" Father yelled as I looked up at him with my dark red eyes that where shaped like cats eyes.

"You have no right to say what I can and can't do!" I yelled back as I looked him in the eyes.

"You are the princess of the demon world and you will do as I say!" he yelled as I grunted and looked down at the ground. "Now you have a mission to start, so go get ready for it," he said as I bowed angrily to him and left the room.

"Damn all this, just because I am the princess and one of the top agents doesn't mean that I have to go to the world above," I stated as I walked down the hall. "Father and his stupid mission, he can kill himself for all I care," I spat as I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. "I hate this damn mission, all its going to do is make me smell like humans," I stated as she fell onto my bed.

"Princess can I come in?" a small voice asked as I lifted up my head slightly.

"Sure, whatever," I said with a sigh as I laid there quietly.

"Here's everything that you will need for your mission," she said getting up and glancing down at the small demon girl standing there in my room.

"I wont need it," I stated as I grabbed my jacket. "Thanks anyway," I said softly as I left my room and walked down the hall.

"I am ready to go father is there anything you need to tell me before I go?" I asked sourly as I bowed to him.

"Just one," he said as I lifted my head up to look at him better.

"Yes?" I asked as I glared at him.

"This mission is your last, you are not to come back till I say so," he stated as I bowed once again.

"I will not fail you," I said softly as I teleported to the above world.

Eight Years later

"Sakura, come here!" a small voice yelled as I turned my head and sighed deeply.

"Man, here she comes," I said as I tried to find a hiding place, but couldn't since my room was so plain.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked as she run into my room.

"Trying to hide from you," I said under my breath hoping she didn't hear me, like she noramly did when I was like this.

"What?" she asked as I looked up at her surprised that she really heard me for once since I've known her.

"I said I was trying to hide from you," I stated as I closed my eyes, getting read for her to cry or something.

"Sakura, your so mean," she said as she put on a sad face and looked at me.

"I am kidding, I was just looking out my window," I said as I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Good, now come here I want you to try something on," she said as she pulled my arm that way I couldn't get away.

"Do I have to?" I asked hoping she would say no for once in her life. It was slim but I wished tha tshe would say no.

"Yes, don't you want to make me happy?" she asked as she gave me her (I am so cute you can't say no look.)

"Fine," I said as my head fell and my emerald eyes looked to the ground, as Tomoyo had e stand on a foot rest.

Things have changed so much since eight years ago, I really don't hate humans that much and some of them even have powers. I thought I would have a problem up here, but no one knows who; I really am thanks to a my powers and the way they keep me in this form. The only problem is that I left my mission and I am now just staying up here and hoping for the best to come out of it.

"Sakura, stop moving your going to get hurt," Tomoyo said as I broke out of my thought.

"Sorry," I said as I looked around the room with a look of distance in my eyes.

"Hey Tomoyo, I still can't believe that this room is just your dressing room," I said as I looked out the window of the room.

"Its only because your mother and father allowed me to have the room," she said as I nodded my head at her and then looked at the window again.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as I looked down at her with a frown on my face.

"Yup," she said as I got off the stand and looked down at what she had me in.

"You look great," she said as I closed my eyes and held back my anger.

"Tomoyo I hate wearing dresses," I wined as I looked up at her then looked in the mirror to see that I was in a short dress that was light blue and had a cherry blossom on it.

"I think you look cute," she said as I sat down and sighed deeply so she would know I was mad about the whole thing.

Tomoyo loves to make outfits for me, I don't know why but she dose. I think its everyday that she makes my a new one, it drives my nuts. That's one thing I don't get about up here, people always need to have new things.

"I'll be right back Sakura, so don't go anywhere," she said as I nodded my head in agreement even if I didn't mean to keep it.

"I'll be right here when you get back," I said as I watched her leave the room and smirk softly as I got up from the bed.

"Hello Mrs. Clow, how are you?" I heard Tomoyo ask my mother from the door as I stood there.

"I am fine, how is my daughter?" mother asked as I stood near the door to hear them better.

"She's fine, I was just making her dress of the party," Tomoyo said was she closed the rest of the door and made it harder for me to hear them.

"That's good, because todays is her eighteenth birthday and I want everything ready for her for tonight," mother said as I thought about what today's date was."I'll see you there then," my mother said as she walked away.

"I wouldn't miss it," Tomoyo said as I moved away from the door just in case she came in.

"Damn, I forgot today's my birthday," I said as I paced back and forth. "This so sucks," I said as I changed out of the outfit. "I really need to pay more attention to the day's," I said as I quietly walked out of the room. "I can never get any peace around here, ever since the day I teleported here," I said as I thought about that day.

XxXFlashbackXxX 

"I will now fail you father," I said as I teleported to the world above. "Man, I hate the rain," I said as I walked down the road. "Why dose it rain on this stupid land anyway?" I asked as I saw a car driving to me. "I better change," I said as I changed my look into one of a normal person. I had emerald eyes and my silver hair changed into a emberish color. "No one can say no to a young girl in the rain," I said as the car slowed down and I smirked softly.

"Girl why are you out here in the pooring rain?" a women with long hair asked me as I made my eyes look all watery.

"My home was burned down and I have no family," I said as I made myself cry softly as I looked up at the women.

"Come in here, young ladies are not supposed to cry," she said as she opened the door to let me in and I did so but slowly to show that I was scared even though I wasn't.

"Thank you so much," I said as I got in and dat on the side of her.

"What's your name?" she asked as I looked down at the ground and staied quiet for a bit that way she would think that I was shy.

"Its Sakura," I said as I wiped away my fake tears and closed my eyes.

"How old are you?" she asked as I looked up at her and I blinked a few times before she could see any sighn of my demon self.

"I am eight, today's my birthday," I said as I sniffled softly to make her feel even sadder for me.

"Come here," the women said as she bang me into a hug. "Your going to stay with me and my husband, we have no children," she said as I put on a smile to show her that I was happy.

"Thank you so much, I've never had a real family before," I said as I hugged her back and looked up at her.

"Driver take us home," she said as she let me go and I sat there quietly.

I can't believe this women fell for it, it's the easiest thing in the book to do in the demon world. Its odd though, I feel like I know this women. I want to know what her home is like, I want to know what this country is like? This is my first time in the above world so thing's are going to be different for me from now on, but I want to know everything about it for some reason. I can't get why and its driving me nuts.

XxXEnd flashbackXxX

"Sakura where do you think your going, your not going to miss this party like all the other ones," a voice said from behind me as I turned around to see who it was.

It was Mary one of the maids that work in the palace. She's been here since I got here, man did I have fun making her go nuts. She would yell at me all the time when she was to look after me and I would _"disappear"_ for a few hours. I would always get her back when the time was right, even if she did find me when I didn't want to be found.

"I was just going to get… some makeup for Tomoyo," I said as I turned to the door that was on the side of me.

"Okay, but I am going to come with you that way I know your not lying," she said as I opened the door to see different things of makeup.

"See, I just need one of those and one of these," I said as I grabbed some random stuff from the closet and closed it.

"Let me walk you to Tomoyo's dressing room then," she said as we walked down the hall that I was just on. "I know you hate having birthday parties princess, but you have to get used to them your mother does this for a reason," she said as I looked at her.

"I told you to call me Sakura, not princess," I said as I waved my free hand at her.

"But..." she said as I frowned at her top show her that I was mad.

"Not buts, I want everyone to call me Sakura, not princess, not your majesty or anything else like that," I said as I tapped her on the arm.

"Fine," she said as I looked up at her with a smile.

"I've been looking for you Sakura," Tomoyo said as I looked up at her.

"I went to get you some makeup," I said as I handed her the two boxes of some random stuff.

"I thought you were trying to leave," Mary said as I looked down to the ground.

"Sorry," I said I sat down on the chair to let her do my hair if she wanted.

"Its not your fault, you just hate birthday parties," Tomoyo said as Mary left the room with a bow.

"Hear put it on, it finished the dress," Tomoyo said as she through the dress at me and I pulled the dress off my face in shock.

"Why did you throw it at me?" I asked as I glared at her like I used to when I was mad.

"Sakura, you haven't glared like that at me for years," Tomoyo said as I turned my head to the window.

"So," I said as I put the stupid dress on and sighed deeply once again.

"Nothing, but you look so cute in that dress," she said as the thought about what she said mad me shiver.

"That makes me twitch," I said as I got up from the chair I was in. "I am out of here, don't worry I'll be back for the party," I said as I walked out of the room and down the hall.

"I can't wait to get out of here, its been like this since I first came to this place," I said as I walked into the garden. "Man, I hate this damn dress," I cried as I moved around in it trying to get comfortable.

"What do you hate my little princess?" mother asked as I turned to her and frowned.

"This dress, I don't like how it clings to me," I said as I pulled at it even more to make it not touch my skin as much as it was.

"You look beautiful my cherry blossom," she said as she gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you mother," I said as I hugged her back and forced a smile on my face to show her that I was a bit happy.

"I'll see you later at your party with your father," she said as I let go or her still smiling on her face.

"Ok, I'll see you then," I said as I looked at my watch. "The party is at 7 o'clock right," I said as she turned to me and smiled.

"Yes it is, goodbye for now," she said as she left the garden and walked into the palace.

Its been eight years since I left the demon world, after I saw how thing's where here I didn't want to change it. So I never called my father to tell him where I was. I might have been eight years old when he sent me here, but I wasn't stupid. He wanted to take over this world and he was willing to do anything for it. I wasn't really his favorite child either so it made it easier for me to leave without him knowing. It was a place where I knew I wasn't wanted, my father only kept me alive so I could do his dirty work. I never thought that I would end up liking the human world as much as I do now though, its... so odd to me.

My family here thinks I am a great person, but they've never seen the real me. If they saw who I truly was physically and attitude wise they would hate me. I wish I was a normal person, then I wouldn't have to hide the real me from this world. The real me is a monster and I never want to use or see my powers ever again.

I can't wait to get out of this dress, I can't wait till this damn party is over. I hate wearing this stupid dress and I hate these damn parties that mother likes to give me. I don't even know why father even allows her to. He doesn't even see me as his daughter, he sees me as a child that his wife felt bad for.

"Sakura, come on the party is about to start!" Tomoyo yelled as she ran to me with a smile on her face.

"Its that late already," I said as I looked at my watch and saw the time.

"Yeah, your mother is waiting for you," she said as she looked at me with a smile still on hre face.

"Ok, come on lets go," I said with a sigh as I walked to my mother.

"I want to thank you all for coming to my daughter's eighteenth birthday celebration, I have been doing this for as long as I could remember and I am happy to say that I love my daughter very much," Mother said as I stepped up on the side of her.

"Thank you mother, I am so very happy that you have done this for me, I hope everyone has a great night and have lots of fun," I said as I bowed to them all. "Please start the music," I said as I sat down to wait for mother to tell me to dance with all the guys here.

"Sakura, the boys would like to dance with you," mother said as I looked up at her surprised she said that after I thought it.

"Mom can you read minds?" I asked as I got up and bowed to her with a questioned look on my face.

"No, I can't but I can read your face," she said as she giggled at me like she normally did when she was happy about something.

"Very funny mom," I said as I moved to the dance floor with a small fown on my face.

"May I have this dance princess?" a boy around my age asked as I bowed to him. "Thank you for letting me dance with you," he said as we moved around the dance floor quckiley.

"No problem," I said as I smiled at him softly.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked as he pulled me closer together and looking into my eyes.

"It's a cherry blossom," I said as I felt his grip on my hand get stronger on my. "Can you loosen your grip?" I asked as I tried to pull away from him.

"Why should I **_princess_**," he said as I looked into his eyes to see a demon in him.

"Your not from this world," I whispered as we moved to the far stair case in the ball room.

"Your truly are the princess of the demon king," he said as I galred at him and he made a fire ball come to his free hand since no one was around.

**Author's Note:** Well this is the first chap. Sorry if the chliffy is a bit bad, I am working on it. I hope you review that tells me something I either need to change or if you like it. Thanks again and I hope you like that story.


	2. Chapter 2

Moving back more I felt the steps under my foot. Smirking I pushed into him and twisted his arm with my two hands as he dropped the fireball. Moving quickly he went over me and down the steps, vanishing into the night.

"Where is the young man you where dancing with?," mother asked as I looked up at her and smiled happily.

"He had to leave, he had something to do," I said lying through my teeth as she smied at me.

"Ok, but who are you going to dance with now" she asked as I looked down at the ground, to show her I didn't want to.

"Do I have to, I hate dancing with guys?" I asked as I walked to front of the ball room with her.

"No, you don't have to. Just go out there and talk to people then," she said as I looked up at her once again and smiled at her.

"Thanks mom, your the best," I said as I started to walk to Tomoyo with a big smile on my face.

"Did you call me mom?" she asked as I turned to her so my emerald eyes where glimmering in the light.

"Yes I did, I thought I would try saying it," I said with a smile on my face as I looked at her.

"Did you like it?" she asked as I thought about it long anf hard.

"Yeah, I did," I said as I ran off to Tomoyo the best I could because of the damn dress, as my mother smiled happily at what I said to her.

"Sakura, I want you to meet someone," Tomoyo said as I walked up to her with a smaller smile on my face since I knew what she was doing.

"Who is it?" I asked as I looked around jokingly since I could see someone behind her but I didn't see the person's face.

"He's right here," she said as I looked directly behind her and saw a guy with ember orbed eyes and messy chestnut hair that covered part of his orbed shaped eyes.

"Sakura, this is Syaoran Li, I met him about and hour ago and he wanted to meet you," she said as I bowed to him and he bowed back in greeting to each other.

"Its nice to meet you Li," I said as I looked up at him and smiled like I normally did to everyone.

"I am honor to meet you princess, and you can call me Syaoran," he said as he kissed my hand and I nodded me head.

"Thank you, but call me Sakura" I said blushing like crazy for the first time in my life.

"Would you like to dance, I think a slow dance is coming up?" he asked as I nodded my head in agreement since I couldn't get anything out of my mouth.

Tomoyo just stood there smiling as I thought about what she was thinking. She was thinking at how stupid she was for leaving her recorder in her room and how this would be the best time to get my blushing.

"Yes, I would like to dance," I said as we walked to the middle of the dance floor and the music started to play a slow song.

"You have beautiful eye's, you know that," he said as I looked up at him and smiled greatful to what he said to me.

"Thank you, no one has ever said that to me before," I said as I felt myself blush once again for the second time today.

"I was wondering, what's your favorite flower?" he asked as I looked into his eyes to see if I could see any hint of demon hat way I could be ready for it this time. But when I looked there was nothing but the look of caring in him.

"Its a cherry blossom," I said as I felt more comfortable around him, not that I knew he wasn't a demon.

"That's a nice flower, it goes with your name," he said as the blush on my face came back and I looked down at the ground.

"Thank you, I never thought about that," I said as we kept dancing and I thought about what was going on with my mind and al this junk around me. "What's your favorite color?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him and he smiled softly at me as I looked up at him.

"Its green," he said as the music slowly cam to a stop and we bowed to each either. "Thank you for the dance," Syaoran said as I smiled at him happily.

"Would you like to go to the garden?" I asked as we walked outside and to the stairs.

"I would love to," he said as we walked into the garden and to a near by bench and I looked out at the darkness.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked as I snapped my head to look at him.

"I am fine Syoaran, thanks for asking," I said with a smile on my face.

"Its just that you seem a little alert," he said as I took a step forward, but tripped on my stupid dress and landed on his chest.

"Be careful, you might get hurt," he said as I looked up at him with a red face.

"I...I am sorry, I didn't mean to fall onto you," I said as he held me in his arms and he looked down at me with his round ember eyes.

"Its ok, I like holding you in my arms," he said as I smiled and blushed even more. Looking down at the ground once again I tried to make my face go back to normal.

"You look beautiful with a smile, more than anything else," he said as I looked up at him and he smiled inoccently at me.

I can't be falling for this guy, I just can't be. I don't know the true meaning of this anyway, I am just a demon, I never learned it till I got… to this world. I never new this felling till I met mother and Tomoyo. Syaoran must be just a stupid little crush, that Tomoyo talks about so much when she sees a guy that she's talked to for so long.

"Sakura, are you ok?" he asked as I blinked a few times then looked up at him.

"I am ok, I was just thinking," I said as I noticed that he was closer to my face then what he was before.

"You look pale," he said as I jumped up a bit at the hint of his breath on my cold face.

"I… I am fine, I just need to sit down," I said as I let go of him and walked to the water fountain since the bench was taken by a bunch of flowers.

"I'll come with you," he said as I looked up at him and smiled softly at him.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," I said as I looked at the reflection in the water of me and him.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said as I looked up at him in a bit of shock.

"Th- Thank you," I said as I tried to hide the red from showing in my face by looking in the darkness. "No one has ever said that to me before," I said as I looked back at him and looked into his ember eyes.

"I wonder why, your beautiful," Syaoran said as walked closer to me. Placing his hand on my cheek he smiled softly. After that placed a soft kiss on my lips and pulled me closer into him and held me as my face went red...

**Author's Note:** lol, this is where I am going to leave you. I wonder what will happen next... Well I know but if you want to your going to have to give me a review and wait till I update. I'll tell you know, I would like at least 3-5 reviews. If not then I'll cry... Just kiding, I'll just have ot make everyone wait for the next chapter. Well, I'll see ya'll around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, this is the third chapter. I hope you like it. I ask again, please review. Thank you very much.

Pulling away from Syoaran my face was still a deep red. "I... I have to go inside, my mother might need me," I said running off to inside the palace the best I could without falling on my face because of my damn dress.

**Normal POV**

"Have you gotten to her yet," a dark voice asked as Syaoran looked into a small mirror in his hand.

"I was just with her sir, she's gotten soft and weak," Syaoran said as he looked at two red eyes with and intense gaze.

"Good, don't fail me like she did," the voice said as the eyes disappeared and Syoaran was left be himself.

"I wont King Fujitaka," he said as the mirror disappeared into his hand. "Sakura is a traitor to my kind, she will not get away with it. She maybe the princess of the demon world, but everyone sees her as dead down there," Syaoran said as he walked up to where the party was and glanced around at al the people. "Pathetic," he said with hatefully to them all.

"Sakura, where's Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked as I ran up to the girl with a bright red face.

"I am going to change," Sakura said ignoring her best friends question.

"What, why?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura looked her in the eyes. "did something happen?" Tomoyo asked seeing something different in sakura's eyes.

"Because I want to, got a problem with it?" Sakura asked in a low voice as she walked away from her friend.

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura where do you think your going, you have to open your gifts," mother said as I sighed and walked over to her as my face went back to its normal pale color.

"Fine, where are they?" I asked as I sat on the side of her and looked around to see where the gifts were.

"Right behind you," she said as the music stopped and I turned my head to see a mound of gifts.

"Thank you mother," I said as I looked around the room at all the people, and happy that I didn't see Syoaran. "Thank you all for your gifts I will open some tonight and the rest over the next few days, and I will send everyone thank you cards for your great gifts," I said as I bowed to them all with a smile on my face. "I have had a great night and I wish I could stay up a little longer, but I am wiped and I need my sleep," I said as I walked out of the room as fast as I could.

"I need my bed," I said as I walked down the hall. "I am wiped out and that kiss really surprised me, I wasn't ready for that," I said as I walked into my room and looked around like I was searching for something.

"I am so not ready to be eighteen, I am not ready for this happy life to end yet," I said as I thought about the demon that tried to kidnap me earlier today. "I didn't think father would send someone to kill me... yet" I said as tears ran down my face. "I don't want him to do this, I want to live the rest of my life with the family I have," I said as I sat at my windowsill and cried softly into my knees.

**The Next Morning**

"Sakura, are you okay?" a voice asked as I opened my eyes to see that I was in my bed and that my hair was pulled back into a small bun. But for some reason I was still in my dress from last night.

"How did I get here?" I asked ignoring the persons questions.

"You've been there all night Sakura," Tomoyo said as I looked up at her.

"Oh," I said as I got up for my bed and stretched. "Thanks for telling me," I said as I walked into my bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Tomoyo asked as I poked my head out of the door and looked at her with me emerald eyes.

"Not really, I had a bad dream," I said as I closed the door once again and turned the shower on.

"That's so sad,...oh yeah, you have a visitor down stairs," she said as I hit the door to tell that I heard her from inside the shower.

"Good morning my little cherry blossom," mother said as I sat on the side of her at the dinning room table.

"Good morning," I said as I smiled at her and looked at what was being given to me.

"We have a gust with us this morning," she said as a young man around my age walked into the dinning room.

"Good morning princess and your majesty," he said as he bowed to us with a smile on his face.

"No need to bow," mother said as I looked up too see that it was Syoaran looking at me.

"Syao… Syaoran, what are you doing here?" I asked as I turned a deep shade of red, as last night came back to me.

"I was invited by your mother," he said as he sat on the side of me and I glared at him.

"Fine with me," I said as I started eating my food without waiting for ayone else to start eating. I really didn't want to stay in the same room as him so I eat as fast as I could.

"Did you like the party last night Syaoran," my mother said as I looked down at what I had left for food.

"Yes, I had a great time, Sakura even danced with me. She is as beautiful as I imagened," he said as he smiled in my direction but I didn't look up at him.

"That's good," mother said as I glanced up at her with a look of 'why' in my eyes.

She really must like Syaoran to have let him have breakfast with us. This is the first time she has ever let someone have breakfast with us. I wonder what mother is up to, she would never do this unless someone told her about last night. She has never done anything like this before, I don't get it.

"Sakura is something wrong?" Syaoran asked as I snapped back to the real world and glared at him with narrow eyes.

"I am fine, its none of your concern," I said as I place my spoon on the table and got up from my seat. "Thank you for the meal, mother you know where I'll be if you need me," I said as I walked out of the room as fast as I could, making sure that Syoaran didn't follow me.

"I hate it when people ask me such stupid questions," I said as I walked out of the palace and into the woods. "Oh well, there's nothing I can really do about it. Humans will be humans," I said as I looked at the waterfall in front of me. "I have better thing's to think about anyway," I said as I sat down. "Like that demon that was sent to kill me, I need to think of a way I can throw them off my trial just in case father sends another one at me," I said as I changed into my real form and stood up.

"I haven't looked like this in ten years, that's a long time for not using my powers," I said as I bounced a fire ball in my hand. "I used to love skipping class and just hang around like this," I said as I sat there. "I should really get to practicing that way I can be ready for anything," I said as I started to move around. "I forgot how great it felt to use my powers," I said as I stopped to take a deep breath that way I wouldn't let to muh power out and let anyone know where I was.

"Sakura, where are you?!" I heard a voice yell from far away as I looked up.

"Man, now I have to change back," I said as I used my powers. "Can I help you," I said as I walked up to the person who was now standing in the dark shadow of a tree.

"I've been looking everywhere," the person said as he stepped onto the light to show that it was Syoaran once again bothering me to death.

"What do you want Syaoran?" I asked as I looked into his ember eyes to see something I didn't see before in him.

"I wanted to come see you," he said as he walked closer to me and I broke our conection with each other.

"Why don't you go home," I said as I took a step back amd glared at him even more then before that way he would leave me alone and stay away from me.

"But I can't, I came all the way here to see you," he said as he took another step to me and smiled at me like he did at the party the night before.

"I said leave me alone!" I yelled as I turned away from him and my golden brown hair went into the air.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone but I wont go home," he said as I ran deeper into the woods leaving him behind me.

"He's such a jerk, I can't believe him," I said as I changed back to my normal self. "I hate that stupid human," I said as I threw a fireball into the water. "I can't wait till he disappears," I said as I narrowed my red eyes. "All he does is follow me around…, why an I even thinking about him," I said as I climbed up small hill deep in the woods. "I need to get ready for anything that comes for me," I said as I worked on some of the moves I learnt when I was younger. "This is all I can do for now, I need to get my powers working again before anything happens," I said as I took a deep breath to calm myself down and walked back to the palace changing back.

"Sakura, its time for lunch!" Tomoyo yelled as I walked to the garden where she stood.

"I know, my stomach told me," I said as I rubbed it softly with a grin on my face.

"Your so funny Sakura," she said as I looked at her with a questioned look on my face.

"How's that?" I asked as she looked at me with her goofy smile like normal.

"You just are," she said as she left the area we where in and I was left staning there with a puzzled look on my face as I smelt the food.

"I am coming," I said as I smelled the food even more as I ran inside. "It smells good," I said as I walked into the dinning room, with a smile on my face.

"Hear you go," she said as I looked down at my favorite food and my mouth watered like normal.

"Yum," I said as I tasted it at I took a bit full of the food and looked at her with eye of a little kid.

"Do you have to say that every time you have it?" Tomoyo asked as I nodded my head as her as I swollowed my food.

"Yeah," I said as I took another bite and smiled on my face as I looked at her.

"But that's like every day," she wined as I looked up at her one again and grined as I swollowed my food.

"So," I said as I saw her pouting at me. "What?" I asked as I took another bite of my food as I looked down so I wouldn't see her face.

"Some times I don't get you," she said as she sat down on the side of me.

"But that's how its supposed to be, your not supposed to get me at all," I stated as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Fine," she stated with a deep sigh and a frown on her face.

"That was good, thanks," I said as I got up from my seat and ran out the door before Tomoyo said anything to me. "I am so happy that he's not here, I would rather burn in hell," I said as I walked into town with a frown on my face.

"Good day princess," someone said to me as I turned my head to see who it was.

"Hello," I said with a smile on my face even though it was a fake one for right now.

"How are you today?" the women asked me as I stopped walking and looked at her.

"I am doing great, how are you?" I asked as I walked over to her and stood in front of the shope she was working at.

"I am good, thank you for asking princess," she said as she smiled at me happily as she looked like she didn't have a care in the world.

"You don't have to call me princess, call me Sakura," I said as I smiled back at her to show that I was happy to talk to anyone.

"Yes Sakura," she said with a smile on her face once again.

"Thank you, it makes me happy when people call me by my name," I said truthfully as I smiled once again and waved good bye to her, and she waved back.

"Seems like your well loved around here **_princess_**," a voice said from behind me as I stopped in my tracks.

"Who sent you?" I asked softly as he walked over to me but I couldn't see mto fins where he was.

"Who do you think?" he whispered in my ear as it sent shivers down my spine and I jumped into the air and into a dark place.

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone, I hoep you liked the chapter. I am posting this beofre thanks giving beacuse I am going to be working my head off after tomorrow. I hope that you'll leave a review that way I know if you like it or if you didn't. Well, that's it for now, I'll update as soon as I can. Thank you again to all the people that have left review and I thanks the people that will leave me a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tell him he can die in hell," I said as I took a step back into a alleyway even more to keep everyting away from all the people.

"Sorry, but that's where he wants you to be," the demon said as he walked after me with a smirk on his face like he was about to kill me.

"Fine then, I guess I have no choice but to kill you," I said as I changed into my demon form and got ready for anything he as going to send at me.

"Like you can princess, or should I call you traitor," the demon said as he attacked me at full speed.

"Neither, you are nothing compared to me, I am the best of the best," I said as I blocked his attack and hit him with a fire blast. Sending him to the ground I smirked evilly as I looked down at him. "You can't compare to me, I know everything that you haven't even mastered yet," I said as my red eyes narrowed and my anger raised to its biggest point. "Now go back to my Father and tell him that he's going to need someone a lot better to kill me if he doesn't want to end up like all the people he sent me to go after," I said as I kicked him in the gut and then he teleported to the demon world like a lost child would do when they're scared.

"Pathetic," I simply said as I looked around. "If that's the best my Father can do then he's low on luck," I stated as my anger lowered and I started to calm down more and my eyes turned to there emerald green color everyone around here loved. Taking a deep breath I changed back to my human form and sighed.

"Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo yell from outside the alleywayas I sighed even more like it was a job I had to do every now and then.

"Yeah, can I help you?" I asked as I walked up to her with a forced smile on my face that way she would think every thing was fine.

"Where have you been?" she asked me as I looked at her a bit confused like she had never asked me before.

"I've been in town, that's where I always am," I stated as I looked at her with a bit of anger in my eyes since I didn't calm down all the way from the fight.

"What's wrong Sakura, you look mad, your never mad?" Tomoyo asked as I shook my head that way she would think I was saying no even thought it was to get the anger out of me.

"Its nothing, I just bumped into someone that was rude," I said lying to her since I did it all the time from when we where little kids.

"Ok, but you shouldn't be mad, it makes you look less cute," she said poking my cheek like she normally did when she didn't lke the look on my face.

"Ok, I wont be mad" I said with a real smile on my face as she started to laugh and I jsut looked at her.

"That's the smile everyone loves," Tomoyo said as she took my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her a bit scared to ask since she most likely had a girly place in mind for me.

"You have to meet with some the prince's today, for that I need to make you a dress," Tomoyo said as she dragged me into a store.

"Why, I rather wear pants," I said as I pulled me arm as I tried to get away from her even though I knew it was a bit mistake since she would never let go.

"That's not what a princess or a girl with your cuteness she be wearing," Tomoyo said as she grabbed some fabric and paid for it. "Come on, I need to get you ready, I only have an hour" she said as she pulled my arm even harder.

"Fine, I give up," I said as she dragged me to the palace where we went to her dressing room.

"Come over here Sakura," Tomoyo said with a squeal as I looked at her with fear in my eyes.

"What is it?" I asked as she started to dress me up in these different colored dresses that she had made.

"This," she said as she put a pink dress on me as my face went from normal to what the heck are you putting me in.

"No, not this I swear I'll die," I said as I moved around in it like it was burning me.

"Fine Sakura, pick something then," Tomoyo said as I took off the dress and picked one that didn't cling to me.

"No Sakura, your picking one that shows your cute body," Tomoyo said as I sighed deeply but gave up without a fight this time since I knew what she could do to me if I didn't agree with her. That's one mistake I'll never do again since the last time I did I made her cry for hours.

After about and hour or two Tomoyo finally found the one she was looking for even thought I didn't like it. I was in a white dress that was right above my knees and had spaghetti straps that hugged my arms that I was afraid to have. The dress clung to my body the way I hated it, but since Tomoyo was there I kept quiet. Walking to the thrown room I tried to think of a way to get out of these meetings.

"I am here mother," I said softly as I walked in and bowed to mother and one of the prince's in the room.

"Hello dear, this is prince Yukito," mother stated as he walked up to me and kissed my hand softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he stated as he I looked up at him.

"Same here," I said with a sigh as he looked back at me like he really did want to be here.

"How about we go for a walk or something," he said as he still held onto my hand.

"Sure," I said pulling my hand away from him since it didn't fell all that great in his.

Walking down the hall in the palace, we stayed silent, just the way I liked it since it was the only way I could think. Pulling at the dress a bit I looked down the hall hoping something would happen that way I could get out of this so called meeting.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, hi everyone. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. I would have made it longer but I can't seem to think of anything right now. I promise that the next chapter will be longer for everyone. 


	5. Chapter 5

Looking at Prince Yukito I noticed that he seemed different from everyone else I've met over the years of being in the human world. Pushing it aside I looked down at the hall once again and let me eyes look no where else.

"Princess, I wanted to ask you something," Yukito asked softly as I tuened to looked at him to show I was listening since I didn't want to answer him. "Well I wanted to know if you would like to get out of here and let our parents think we're in the palace. I really didn't want to come to this meeting, I would rather find the person I love then marry someone I don't," he stated not looking at me.

"Same here, but I rather not marry your... I mean I would rather not marry anyone that was forced to marry me like you," I stated catching myself before I started to say I wouldn't like to marry your kind.

"I am happy to hear that, your a very sweet girl," Yukito said with a smile as he looked me in the eyes.

"Thank you Prince Yukito," I said with a smile since I didn't really know what else to say. "Um, so have you found someone you love?" I asked softly as I looked at the ground.

"You can call me Yukito, and no I haven't," he stated as he smiled at me with a caring look on his face. "What about you princess?" he asked as I looked up at him and smiled.

"No I haven't, and you can call me Sakura like everyone else," I stated as I smiled back at him. "I don't think I ever will," I said softly not knowing is he heard it or not.

"You'll find him one day, and when you do you'll know it," Yukito stated with a smile as if he knew what he was talking about.

"Sure," I said with a smile that way he didn't think I was rud or anything. "What do you mean by I'll know it?" I asked softly as he looked at me.

"Well, I guess when your around the person that's right for you, you don't know what to say and you act different. If he or she ever kisses you, then you'll fell like you watching fireworks," Yukito stated as he looked out at the garden.

"It seems like you've found that person already," I stated with a smile as his face went a bright red.

"I might have, but I am not going to tell you Sakura," he stated with a smirk on his face that made me laugh.

"You know, your a very nice girl when your not trying to push people away," he stated as my face went a deep shade of red. "You shouldn't hide how you truely act just because you've been one way for so long, show your true self and everyone will learn to like you for you," he stated even more facts to me.

"Man you know a lot," I said out of nowhere as I looked at him. "I am sorry, that must have been so rud ," I said covering my mouth.

"No it wasn't rud, it was sweet of you to tell me," Yukito said with a smile as we stopped walking once we reached the garden. "No one has ever told me something like that, it makes me know your being truthfull with me," he stated as I looked into his eyes.

"I am happy to hear that," I replied as he looked back at me. "I've never been this open with anyone before till now," I said with a bit of embarrassment in my voice.

"Well, I like it for you," Yukito right beofore I fell into him.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you," I said as I held onto him. Looking back I could see Tomoyo in the bushes with a long stick in her hands. 'I am going to kill her, she pushed me into him.

"Its no problem, are you ok?" he asked holding me in his arms.

"I am ok, thanks," I said with a smile as I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I am happy to hear that," Yukito said softly before I felt something worm on my lips.

Pushing away from him I looked into his eyes. "What was that for?" I asked as I glared at him with my emerald eyes trying not to let my deep red ones out.

"I am sorry, I just htought that maybe..," Yukito taild off as I looked away form him. "I shouldn't have I am sorry," he appoligized as I crossed my arms.

"I am out of here, you cam tell my mother for all I care," I said ruddly as I walked away from him without another word. "I can't belive that guy, no one gets off doing that to me," I said as he kicked at rock. "This dress is driving my nuts," I said as I pulled at it making it tare a bit. "There," I said with a smirk on my face aas I looked at the torn dress.

Walking down the hall my smirk turned into a frown when I noticed Syaoran standing outside the door to my room. "What do you want?" I asked sharply as I looked at him.

"I thought I would come visit you since I thought you would be bored or something," he stated with a smile, well what looked like a smile.

"Get out of here, I don't want to talk to you or anyone else," I snapped as he jumped a bit. "I don't have the time to talk to guys that think they can just walk in and talking to me like they know who I am," I said coldly as Syaoran's smile turned into a frown.

"I am sorry you think that, but I would like to get to know you," he said softly to me as I looked at him. "I know you must hate me since I always seem to find you when you don't wnat to be found, but that's because I would really like to get to know you better" he said with what looked like a caring smile to me.

"Fine we can talk, but don't try anything stupid," I stated as I glared at him, making sure that he knew I ment what I ment. "If you do, I am going to have to kick your butt," I stated softly as it seemed a little like a joke.

"Ok, I believe you on that," Syaoran said as he walked over to me. "I think you should change into something that you like first since it looks like you've torn that dress to its limates already," he said as he looked at the taire in my dress which went up the side of my leg.

"Oh uh, thanks," I said as I quickly covered up the part of my leg that as showing and my face went a deep red. "I'll be right back," I said quickly as I ran into my room not waiting for him to say anything back.

**Xx Syaoran's Pov xX**

Listening to what Sakura said I noticed a bit of saddness in her voice, but that's all the better for me to use against her. She is getting a lot more softer then I thought, but she seems so... nice...

"What am I thinking," I said out loud not thinking about who was around. "God, now I am getting soft," I stated softly as I looked around to make sure no one heard me. "This place is to nice, no wonder why that trator is the way she is. She was once the most looked up to demon in our world, now look at her," I said standing there outside of Sakura's door.

Running my hand through my messy chestnut hair I looked around once again. Thinking about what I was going to do next to get more information out of Sakura I tapped my foot as I looked at the the window next to me.

"Why can't I think of anything other then being around her?" I asked myself as I hit my head softly on the wall. "I was never like this till I met her," I whinede as I closed me eyes and started to think even more even though all I thought about was Sakura's face.

"Thinking about something," a small voice asked me from behind.

"I was till you asked me," I stated sharply as I turned to see wide emerald eyes. "Oh I am sorry, I thought you where someone else," I said in a softly voice as Sakura looked at me with a hurt look.

"I see," she said as she closed her bed room door and walked passed me.

"Sakura wait, I really am sorry," I said as I walked after her. "I really did think you where someone else, I didn't think you would be done that fast," I stated as she turned to me with no emotion in her eyes.

"Well I was and you should be a lot nicer to people even though you don't know them," she stated as I nodded my head. "Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Your welcome," I said as he walked down the hall. After awhile of silents I looked at her and smiled but she didn't se me. Taking my hand I held her's hoping that she wouldn't move away.

* * *

**Ok, I am giving this chapter to you all for the holidays. I hope you like it. I tried to make it long, but it seems short. Thanks and please leave a review thank you. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xx Normal Pov xX**

Feeling Syaoran's hand, Sakura felt his warmth and didn't pull away from him. Instead she held his hand in hers as they walked out to the garden. Letting their minds drift the two seemed to enjoy each other, one knowing the other was a demon and the other thinking thing's could get better for the time being on what was going on.

"Sakura, would you like to get out of the palace?" Syaoran asked as he looked at her and smiled softly even though his ember eyes seemed cold.

"That would be nice," Sakura whispered as memories of her demon self and thing's that happened before.'Those eyes... I've seen them before,' she thought as her grip on Syaoran's hand went loss.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked whene he felt her hand finally slip away form him. 'Did she find somethign out?' he thought as he looked at her with wide eyes hoping his plan wouldn't be revieled yet. "Did I do somethign wrong?" Syaoran asked as Sakura looked at him blankly.

Blinking a few times Sakura came back to her normal self. "Sorry, I didn't mean that," she told him and smiled. "I must have dazed off again," she told him and blushed soflty at how embarrassed she was. 'I still feel like I know those eyes,' she thought as she started to walk again this time out of the palace.

"Its ok, that happenes," Syaoran said as he walked with her, now smiling happy she didn't find anythign out. 'This could be the tie I could get her,' he thought with a smirk on hsi face as he walked behind Sakura. "So where to?" he asked her softly as he caught up to her. Looking at her Syaoran's mind seemed to drift on other thing's besides his plans on killing her. 'I never noticed before but she looks nice in a kinmono,' he thought as he shook his head to get the thought away form him.

"Is somethign wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw him like he was. Ignoring his first question she stopped walking and looked at him to make sure nothing was wrong. Putting her hand on his forehead she felt to see if he head a fever, but he didn't. "Nope, no fever," she whispered as she looked into his cold eyes again.

"I am.. fine don't worry," Syaoran said as he looked away knowing if she looked into his eyes for to long she would find thing's out. 'I can't be like this, she's my enemey,' he thought as he started to walk again only to feel a warm and very small hand on his arm. Turning he saw Sakura looking at him with wide eyes as her grip got tighter. "Sa...kura," Syaoran whispered as he looked at her with wide eyes that showed a little less coldness in them.

"Why did you come here?" Sakura asked softly as she looked at him her eyes now angry not wide with worry. "Why did you try to come here?" she asked letting go of his arm. "Did my father send you?" she asked him as she glared at him.

"So you figured it out?" Syaoran asked as he looked at her. "He sent me to kill you, have the humans made you that blind?" he asked her as he took a stel back and changed into his demon self. Hit hair now a get black and his eyes a darker ember color.

"I am not the blind one, you are for following my father!" Sakura yelled as she changed herself. "All he wants is to rule this world and if you do one thing wrong he'll kill you like you where a small bug," she told him, as he flung a fire ball at her.

Moving out of the way Sakura glared at him with her deep red eyes. "All he did was make pain up here there are different thing's," Sakura stated as she flung a fire ball at Syaoran but he vanished before it got close to him. "I learned love here," Sakura stated as she looked for him.

"Demons weren't ment for love, that's only a dream," Syaoran said from behind her befroe he hit her in the back making her fall to her knees. "Your stupid to believe that we demons could love something," he stated as he pinned her to the ground.

"I don't believe you, I believe in my heart," Sakura said as she looked at him with wide eyes as tears fell from them. Blood now dripping form her bakc and shoulder onto the ground she pushed herself ont top of him. "I am the best there is, you wont be able to beat me," she stated as she punched Syaoran but cried more when she did so.

"why are you crying when you punch me?" Syaoran asked as he pushed her off him as he got to her feet. "I don't get you Sakura, you've changed, your not even worth calling a demon," he stated as he saw the anger in her eyes over power the tears.

"I don't know why I cried, but I am a demon and I am worth what I am called," Sakura stated as she started to attack him. Seeing him attack back Sakura moved as fast as she could but was hit once again on her side making her fall to the ground in pain. "I can't believe this," she hissed as she looked up. "Damnit,' she whisepred before Syaoran smaked her sending her feet awat from where she was,

"How does that feel princess?" Syaoran asked as he smirked at her. Picking her up he pushed her up against a building and watched the blood dripp off the side of her head and on his hand. Pulling his hand away he licked her blood off and smirked even more. "Tasting the blood of a pure blood like you is always nice," he stated as he looked at her with his cold eyes.

Spitting at him Sakura made a fire ball and threw it at his head before she fell to the ground. "You have no right to taste my blood, you also have no right to live after attacking me," she stated as she looked at him and how many wounds he head. "Much longer and we both die I guess that's fair," she stated tackled him to the ground.

Rolling the both his a wall Sakura now on the bottom and Syaoran holding her down. "Why do you have to be such a damn pain?" he asked her as he looked into her eyes, them both now breathing heavily. "Why can't you jsut give up like all the other demons I've killed?" he asked hitting her again making her cry out in pain.

"I am not a normal demon, I don't give up when others would," Sakura stated as she looked up at him. "For once I think I might loss," she whispered as she felt more of her warm blood around her. Changing into her human for she was now breathing heavily. 'I rather die like this,' she thought as she loked up at Syaoran whow had a lost look on his face.

"Wha tare you doing?" he asked changing into hsi human self too since it didn't seem like she was goingto fight back anymore. "Why did you jsut give up, I thought you weren't like any other demon," he stated holding her down now seeing all the blood under her.

"A good demon knows when they have lost and will die," Sakura stated before she started to shake. "The funny thing is I have to go against someone I never thought I would have to, "seh said laughing softly as she started to cry.

"What do you mean, you make no sense at all to me," Syaoran said as he watched her cry under him. 'I don't get it, why am I now feeling like I did the worse thing in the world?' he asked himself as he felt Sakura move under him.

"I never thought I would have to fight you Syaoran, I always did ike you ever since I met you in the demon world," Sakura whispered into his ear befroe kissing his cheek softly. "I liked you," she whispered befr choughing even harder then falling back into the soaked dirt. Her breathing now slow and her heart beat even slower.

* * *

Hi everyone, I've been having brain storms on these stories so I thought I would type and update for you all. I never forgot about you, I feel so bad that its taken me so long. I really hope you like this chapter and if you all give me a reveiw saying that you like it I wont end it within the next few chapters. Thanks again to all those great people, you know who you are. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

"Wh-what do you mean?" Syaoran asked as tears ran down his face and onto Sakura's soft but pal skin. "I don't get it, why is it you never do what you should," he told her as he held her arms like he would when he was about to kill someone, but this time he knew he couldn't hurt her.

"I mean you won, I can't beat you when I am like this," Sakura stated as she winced in pain and she coughed even more. "Its not like you care," she whispered as she looked up at the sky and let more tears fall off her face. 'No demon has a heart unless they lived up here I guess,' she thought as she felt Syaoran's grip on her arms become loss.

"You... you have no right to know how I feel, like I said before your not worth being called a demon," Syaoran stated as he went to punch her in the face but stopped a few inches away. "Why can't I hit you?" he asked as he cried even more then before. "Why is it my heart hurts with the thought of you leaving or my killing you?" he asked before he felt Sakura hug him softly.

"Its not like I am trying to die, I just am and I don't know why you can't hit me or kill me anymore," she whispered into his ear before coughing even more then before the blood soaked ground now crimson under her. "All I know is that I like you Syaoran, and I don't care if I die not getting anything back form you," she whispered her breathing now so heavy.

"Sakura, your a fool!" Syaoran yelled as he looked at her tears now falling off his face and onto the ground or onto Sakura's hair making her question on why he was crying. "You have no brain for thinking such thoughts," he yelled as he hit the ground on the side of her making her jump for some odd reason.

"Syao... ran?" Sakura asked before coughing. "Why.. why are you crying?" she asked him as she dried his eyes. Not getting an answer for sometime Sakura looked away from him her body now shaking her breathing getting harder and harder to hear.

"Can't you see, I love you Sakura, that's why your a fool," Syaoran said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. 'I didn't get it till now, I still don't get it a bit,' he thought as he kept her close feeling her cold lips on his hot ones. Finally pulling away Syaoran looked at Sakura with wide eyes. "I love you Sakura, I love you more then I ever thought as possible," he whispered into her ear even though he couldn't feel her breathing.

"Syaoran, I am... I am so happy," Sakura whispered as she cried softly her eyes slowly shutting as her grip around him lessened and her breathing was slowly stopping. "Thank you, now I can finally know I wasn't a lonely demon in this world," she whispered before she took on last gaps of air.

"Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he shook her softly. "Sakura, answer me," he said laying her back down and looking at his cherry blossom. "Don't leave," he whispered as he cried even more. "I would give anything," he whispered now hunched over Sakura's limp body.

After sometime he slowly stopped crying but still let tears slide down his cheek. "Sakura, please come back," he whispered before he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Who's there?" Syaoran asked as turned to see calm blue eyes looking at him. "Who the hell are you?" he asked getting ready to smack the person who just bugged him at this time.

"I work for the queen, the names Eriol, I don't think I've seen you around the princess," he stated as he looked at Sakura's limp body. "The queen was right, she was a demon," he whispered making Syaoran glare at him. "No matter, the queen knew this would happen, so she sent me," he added with a smile that made Syaoran move where he sat.

"What would the queen want with Sakura if she knew she was a demon?" Syaoran asked as he looked at him with wide eyes hoping he wasn't there to try and kill Sakura even though she was already gone. "If your hear to get rid of her you to late," he whispered looking back down at his only love.

"Oh no, the queen would have my head, she wanted me to bring her back. She knew you where a demon and knew something like this would happen since the clan can see into the future," Eriol stated as he looked at Syaoran. "She wanted me to bring her back since there's going to be something big in the future besides this," he added making Syaoran look back at him with confution in his eyes.

"What do you mean, you making no sense what so ever," Syaoran stated wanting to hit this so called friend since he was getting him mad. "If you think you can just walked over here and try to making thing's almost better then you must be going nuts," he stated as he tried to keep his anger down.

"No, I am just here to bring princess Sakura back and stay around you two before this big thing happens," Eriol stated as he kneeled on the side of Sakura and took out his staff. "All we need to do is make a spell then a kiss form her love, which I see is you," he said looking at Syaoran who blushed a bit. "She got to you too, she can make anyone blush," he said before he started to mumble his spell. "There, now you can do what you need to do," he said as he got up and took a step back.

Nodding his head Syaoran gently picked Sakura up into his arms and lowered his head. His hair now covering both their faces from everything around them. "Please Sakura," he whispered before he placed his lips on hers. Holding her close he hoping she would kiss him back and his hope for her coming back wouldn't go crashing down.

Gasping Sakura's eyes shot opened before she felt Syaoran's lips. Smiling she kissed him back her body still getting its feeling back. Needing air since she didn't for so long. "Syaoran," she whispered pulling away from him. "How?" she asked as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"That Eriol kid form your mother came and brag you back," Syaoran whispered as tears ran down his face. "I am so happy," he whispered hugging her like there was no tomorrow. "Don't leave me again," he told her as he felt her hug him back.

"I would never, I need to get rid of my father first," Sakura stated as hse held onto him. Resting her head on his chest she felt safe. 'I've never felt this safe before, not even in the castle,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

"Um Princess, I say we should get you back to the castle, we need to get you changed and ready," Eriol said as he took a step to them making Sakura lifting her head up. "We need to make sure everything is ready," he added as he looked at dark crimson eyes instead of the normal emerald he always saw in the castle walls.

Nodding her head Sakura kept close to Syaoran since she was cold. "Ok, I'll get there in a second, I need to get everything together," she whispered as Syaoran picked her up off the ground.

"I'll take you there, then I'll leave you alone," Syaoran said as he looked away from her. 'I feel so guilty form killing the person I love,' he thought as he kept her close. "Save your energy," he whispered to her before she could protest.

'Syaoran, I want you with me,' she thought as she held him close to her while he walked back Eriol close behind them to make sure nothing happened. "What has my father been planing?" she finally asked Syaoran after she couldn't take not talking to him any longer. 'I need to keep my mind going, I can't stop for anything,' she thought as she looked at Syaoran's face which was so different then his human form. True he was good looking in both forms, but in his demon form Sakura seemed to be a bit scared, even though she grew up being a demon.

"Hes planing on coming to this world and getting all the power he wants from you and all the other demons that came here after they heard you had left the demon world behind. Its not that hard to find ex-demons," Syaoran stated as he looked at her with his dark red eyes but not as crimson as Sakura's. 'She seems a bit frightened,' he thought as he looked at her his eyes full of wonder and worry.

"Great, do you know how many demons left the demon world once I did?" Sakura asked as she looked away from his gaze. 'I feel back for pushing him away, but I am getting scared,' she thought as she looked down at her hands which seemed to shake a bit.

"Well, we could only trace one, the others turned full human after some time went bye," Syaoran said as he thought about it. "Her names Meilin," he stated as he shivered a bit on how that demon used to act around him. "Do we need her help?" he asked softly when he heard Sakura giggle at how he was acting.

"Yes, and I know you don't like her all that much but just think after that you wont be needing to see her," Sakura said as hse smiled. Pushing her fear away she looked at him and smiled more. "After this we can be together," she whispered to him as she smiled. "What do you think of that?" she asked him softly hoping he would like the idea since he had said he loved her.

"Yeah, that would be nice Sakura," Syaoran said as he smiled at her. Seeing that they where getting close to town he change into his human form. "Sakura, you might want to change back," he whispered to her as he looked down at her with his now ember eyes.

Nodding her head Sakura change back, but she was to weak to make everything seem human. Her eyes still their crimson color, she felt a bit uncomfortable. "Syaoran, my eyes wont change to emerald," she whispered as she hid her face in his chest. 'I don't like it, I want to be human again' she thought as she tried not to cry.

"Its ok Sakura, all you need is more energy. Once we're in the castle and in your room you can change into your demon form," Syaoran said as he rubbed her back to help her out. "Then we can talk about what we're going to do," he told her with a caring smile on his face as he looked down at her.

"Ok, but I wanted to be human," Sakura whispered into his chest not wanting to look up since she knew people would gaps and talk about her eyes and how they looked. 'I don't want anyone to see me like this,' she thought as she let her mind drift on how bad it would be for her people to see she was a demon.

"You will in time Sakura, don't worry," Syaoran said as they walked through town and into the castle. "When we get to your room I'll let you change, if you need me just call," he whispered as he walked into her room and placed her on her bed before walking out.

Sitting on her bed Sakura looked at her hand before she turned into a demon once more. "I hate this form now," she whispered softly to no one before she went to he closet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt. After that she got into the shower and cleaned up like she always did.

Walking around the castle Syaoran was stopped when he felt a grip around his waist. Knowing it wasn't Sakura he jumped and pushed the girl away. "What the freakin hell do you want?" he asked in a low voice when he saw it was Meilin. 'We didn't even go looking for her yet.

"I could feel the demon king getting mad, so I came to look for you," Meilin stated as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Its not like that princess of ours is alive, she was supposed to be disposed of a long time ago," she added making Syaoran get mad.

"How would you know if she was dead, she was last seen in this kingdom," Syaoran said as he made a fist. "She could very well be getting ready for this fight that's going to happen," he stated but then stopped when he felt Meilin hug him. "Meilin, get off me!" he yelled as he pushed her off him.

"Oh Syaoran, why do you defend that princess? I am way better then her," Meilin stated as she looked up at him with wide eyes before she kissed him.

Disgusted with how she kissed him Syaoran went to push her off but found that she had put a spell on his where he couldn't move. 'No, I can't get out of this, I hate how she was a spell caster in the demon world,' he thought but felt his heart brake when he saw Sakura standing in the door way.

"Syaoran... how... how could you?" Sakura asked as she looked at him with wide crimson eyes that where now full of tears. "You told me you loved be, but now I see you kissing someone else," she whispered tears falling freely down her face as she flet her heart braking. "I wish I stayed dead when you killed me," she whispered before running off not know where she was going.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me if you do, if not then please say so. Till next time. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Sakura wait!" Syaoran yelled as he looked at where she once stood now able to push Meilin. "Please come back," he pleaded tears going down his face as well. "I- need you," he told her even though he was long gone.

"Why waste your time with her Syaoran, she was nothing and is nothing," Meilin stated with a smirk on her face. "Now we can be together," she said clinging to him like she was a lost puppy looking for a home. "No more princess to make our life miserable," she added before she felt Syaoran push her roughly away.

"There's no we, I love her not you," Syaoran said as he glared icily at her. "I don't care about you, I never did," he stated as he watched Meilin's eyes widen. "Just think, now you can find someone that might care and doesn't just want to use you," he added smirking softly his heart now turning darker like it was before.

"Syaoran," Meilin whispered as she looked at him her face pale and her eye color darker then her normal red color. "I don't want anyone but you," she whispered as she took his hand in hers. "The princess doesn't love you anymore, who said she ever did maybe she just didn't want you to kill her," she stated as she hid a smirk with a frown to show little concern about Sakura and what had happened.

"I don't trust you Meilin," Syaoran said pushing her away again before he went to look for Sakura. 'I know she loves me,' he thought as he looked franticly for her. "Sakura!" he yelled now lost in his thoughts and pains of losing her because of Meilin. "Please let me explain," he pleaded hoping she was close by.

Staying silent Sakura cried softly in her room. "I gave him my heart," she whispered as she felt like she could become just a demon again and that was all. "I don't want to have feelings like a human anymore," she stated as she hit the wall so hard it left a mark making her bleed. "Damn it, what the hell," she hissed as she held her hand and cried even more not caring who heard her anymore.

Hearing someone crying Tomoyo walked into Sakura's room. "Sakura, what's going on?" she asked rushing to her side. "What happened did you hurt yourself that bad?" she asked bandaging her hand so it would stop bleeding.

"Syaoran, I hate him so badly," Sakura whispered as she held onto her friend and cried more. "I hate him, I wish he would just go away," she whispered as Tomoyo rubbed her back to help make her feel better.

"Do you want to talk about it more?" Tomoyo asked as she helped her friend to a chair instead of the floor she was on. "I hate seeing you like this Sakura, you should be happy," she stated as she rubbed her tears form her cheeks.

"I told him how I felt Tomoyo, and he loved me back," Sakura whispered as she held onto her. "Then... then..." she trailed off and cried even more as the thought came back to her.

"What Sakura, did he do something to you?" Tomoyo asked in a panic hoping that he friend wasn't hurt in anyway. "Please say he didn't say or do something," she whispered to her friend her eyes not wide.

"I saw him kissing another girl," Sakura whispered as she held onto her friend and hid her face in her shoulder. "I thought he truly loved me Tomoyo, but I guess he just wanted to use me like every other guy that my mother tried to get me with," she whispered to her as she dried her eyes. "I'll never love or like anyone again," she whispered.

"Its ok, don't worry Sakura," Tomoyo whispered to her as she kept her close. "We'll make everything better," she stated looking to the door to see Syaoran. Glaring at him Tomoyo was going to make sure she was going to yell at him for hurting Sakura this way.

Looking at Tomoyo, Syaoran frowned and looked down at the floor. "Tell her I am sorry," he whispered not sure if Tomoyo heard him or not. "I do love you Sakura," he whispered knowing that she hated him for what he didn't mean to do.

Seeing how Syaoran was Tomoyo seemed to be confused. "Come on, lets get you to bed, its getting late anyway," she stated helping her friend into bed and covering her up so she could sleep.

Nodding Sakura soon fell asleep and Tomoyo left the room shutting the door behind her. "Syaoran," Sakura whispered in her sleep as she tired to stop crying, and keep the bad dreams away.

"What did you do to her?!" Tomoyo asked as she glared at Syaoran who was still silent. "She loved you and you got rid of her love like she was a rag doll," she stated as she tried to keep her voice down.

"I was under a spell, I would have rather kissed Sakura then that demon of a witch," Syaoran hissed as he looked at his hands. "I love only Sakura, and I wanted to tell her what had happened," he whispered to her as he tried to think of what Meilin had done. "I know she doesn't want to see me, so could you please tell her I am sorry and that I didn't want to do any of what she was," he told Tomoyo.

"You know she might not listen, she's as stubborn as you," Tomoyo stated as Syaoran nodded his head and smiled softly for what seemed like forever. "I'll tell her though," she said smiling softly when she saw that he was telling the truth. "She really does love you," she told him. "Just make sure not to mess it up, she loves you a lot," she whispered before walking away.

"I love her too," Syaoran whispered before he walked into her room and saw she was asleep. "Sakura," he whispered to her walking to her bed side and moving some hair form her face. "I love you so much," he told her with a caring smile on his face. "Lets me love you till the end of time," he pleaded even though she didn't hear him.

Moving in her sleep Sakura mumbled softly before she grabbed Syaoran's hand. "I love you Syaoran," she whispered a tear going down her face. "Why did you do this to me?" she asked again as she squeezed his hand making it hurt like crazy. "I hate you so much, why... why?" she asked over and over again as she tried to get everything right in her mind.

"I know you hate me Sakura, hate me as much as you want," Syaoran told her as a tear ran down her face. "But I love you and that's all I want you to know," he stated kissing her softly.

Opening her eyes Sakura blushed softly before pushing away. "Syaoran, what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked as she sat up quickly. 'Is he nuts,' she thought wanting to hit him so hard that he would just go somewhere else.

"I am sorry, but Sakura I need to talk to you," he whispered looking at her with caring eyes, still with a hint of coldness in them. "I love you and I would never kiss another girl," he told her as he held back a small feeling. "That demon was Meilin, remember her she used to try to get me all the time," he told her as he looked at his hands. 'This is hard,' he thought.

"Yeah, but that didn't look like her at all," Sakura told him as she bit her lip. 'I want to trust you Syaoran,' she thought as she looked at him. "I don't think I can trust you," she whispered.

Feeling hurt from what she said Syaoran nodded. "Ok, I get it," he whispered as a though came to his head. "If you don't trust me trust this," Syaoran whispered kissing her passionately and wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close.

Blushing Sakura kissed him back just as passionately. 'What am I doing, I am supposed to be mad at him,' she thought but couldn't' help but melt in his arms. Pulling away now breathless she looked into his eyes. "Syaoran," she whispered to him as she tired to think strait.

"What is it Sakura?" Syaoran asked as he tried to catch his breath. Smiling at her he hoped she knew that he was telling the trough to her and only her. "I love you," he whispered kissing her cheek softly. "I've loved no one else," he stated kissing her neck softly.

Blushing even more Sakura had to remember everything before pushing him away gently. "I love you too, but if she's after you again what will you and she do?" she asked softly as she tried to think of something.

"I'll be with you and she'll have to find someone else," Syaoran stated holding her closer to him. "Your the only one I want with me," he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek then whispered something to her. "Do you promise?" he asked her softly.

"I promise," Sakura whispered no longer feeling like she was hurt by him. "Thank you Syaoran, if you had never come back to explain I would have hated you forever," she whispered into her ear before kissing him softly. "Its getting late," she whispered to him a she looked at the time.

"So, we have all night to talk and be together," Syaoran told her as he picked her up and put her on his lap. "If need be we can have some fun but sneaking out of something," he stated kissing her softly from before but didn't pull away.

Kissing him back Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much," she whispered to him as she stayed close to him. "I am cold now," she whispered as she shivered and tired to keep warm by Syaoran.

"Come on then," Syaoran said as he placed her in the bed and covered them up. "There now I can be with you and still keep you warm," he told her as he smirked softly and poked her side.

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled with a giggle while moving softly and looking at him. "That was a dirty trick," she stated as she poked him back.

"I don't think it was," Syaoran told her with a smile on his face as he ticked her again this time he was sitting up and looking down at her. "I am sorry for hurting you before Sakura, I'll make it up to you," Syaoran whispered kissing her softly as he held her close once again.

"I love you so much," Sakura whispered as she smiled more and kept close to him. "Don't leave me again," she told him as she kissed him back. 'I love him so much, I don't want any of this to end,' she thought as they warmed the cool air around them all night till late into the night.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I hope you like this chapter, its getting there. If you don't like something tell me, but other then that I hope I get some great reviews. I'll update soon, thanks again to all those great people that leave me something to work with. "Without you I would have quiet along time ago. Till next time. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up the next morning Sakura looked around for Syaoran. "Where is he?" she whispered holding the blankets around her cold body. 'Why would he just leave after what happened last night?' she thought hoping he wasn't just using her like she thought he was going to do when they first met. Getting up she shivered softly keeping a sheet around her before walking to the window. "Its a bit hard to remember everything," she whispered opening the windows to let a breeze in.

Walking into Sakura's room quietly Syaoran came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good morning," he whispered into her ear his hot breath sending goose bumps down her back. "Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

Smiling Sakura looked back at him. "Yes I did, I loved it," she said kissing his cheek. "What about you?" she asked her emerald eyes full of life and color. "I never thought I would have such a nice night," she told him happily her heart feeling like it was in heaven and was never going to come back down.

"Same here, I loved being with you Sakura," Syaoran whispered to her with a smile on his face. "I really love you," he told her before hearing a banging sound on the door. "Who could that be?" he asked her softly so no one could hear but her.

"It could be mother, I don't want her to see this," Sakura said her eyes wide with fear. "She doesn't know I am a demon, let alone I just slept with one," she told him softly as she hurried to get her robe. "Please hide," she told him softly while getting her robe on and butting the sheet on her bed which was still a mess.

Nodding Syaoran did as she asked. "Everything will be fine," he whispered from his hiding place. 'Could it really be her mother?' he thought hoping she wouldn't get into any trouble since he knew that Sakura loved her family in the human world.

Opening the door Sakura saw Tomoyo standing there. "Tomoyo, what are you doing here?" she asked with a smile. "Its a bit early to be knocking on my door," she whispered to her knowing something was up. Moving her messy Light brown hair from her face she blinked a few times before realizing that it was a little later in the day then she thought.

Its time for breakfast you lazy bum, what's gotten into you?" Tomoyo asked as she looked at her best friend. "What has gotten into you, did you stay up all last night?" she asked her worried that her best friend was hurt or something.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep last night I was really warm I think I had a fever or something," Sakura stated smiling at Tomoyo. "I'll get dressed and go down, do you know if that Syaoran kid is going to be there again?" she asked softly as if she didn't really mean it even though she did.

"Your mother invited him again, well that's what Eriol told me, I wouldn't know," she told Sakura as she tried not to blush form the thought of Eriol being around. "Make sure you rest though, you'll need it," she said changing the subject.

"I know you like him, tell him already," Sakura said poking her friend softly. "He likes you as well, I can tell," she stated winking as her before shivering softly. "I got to go, I need to get dressed and stuff," she stated stepping back into her room so she could get ready and have Syaoran use a portal to leave and get ready as well.

"That's not true," Tomoyo stated blushing more as she backed down on everything else. "I'll see you after breakfast," she told her before running off.

Sighing softly Sakura shut her door and put her head on it. "This is nuts," she whispered her eyes changing to her crimson demon color. "I can't lie to them Syaoran, its really hard," she whispered feeling Syaoran wrap his arms around her waist. "What if they hate me or something," she told him, feeling his lips on the back of her neck. 'I wish I was human,' she thought turning around and looking at him, now in her demon form.

"Sakura, you'll be ok. They love you for you," Syaoran whispered picking her up and holding her in his arms. "I fell in love with you because of who you are," he stated laying her on the bed and looking down at her. "Its easy to love then hate, your real father told you that even though he said it was easier to hate then love," he stated playing with her short hair. "Now come on, your mother is waiting for you and I am too," he told her getting up and putting his cloths on. "I'll meet you down there, I need to have it look like I traveled here not slept in the same room with you," he said kissing her softly before using a portal and leaving.

Sitting up in bed Sakura looked at the place where Syaoran was. "This isn't what I wanted, I would have liked to just have my real father leave me alone," she whispered getting up and getting dressed for the day. 'I know I can get by, I just need to get ready to fight my father,' she thought walking out of her room and down to the dinning room.

"Good morning Sakura, you slept quiet a long time today," her mother said smiling at her as Sakura sat down. "Did you sleep well, you look like you had very little sleep," she stated eating some of her food on her plate.

"I was up most of the night from how warm it was, I also had a hard time getting to sleep all together," Sakura stated as Syaoran walked in. "Good morning," she whispered when seeing him.

"Good morning your majesty, your highness," Syaoran said boring softly to them before sitting down. "I hope it's not to much trouble that I've been coming over to eat with you all," he said smiling at Sakura then at the queen.

"Not at all, I was hoping you would since I was hoping you and Sakura could get together," the queen stated smiling at the two. "You two have been spending a lot of time together, and I noticed that there was another girl here yesterday," she stated thinking about Mailin.

"Oh yes mother, I know her," Sakura said in a low voice since she really hated that demon. "She had to leave though I think she went back home," she stated smiling more at the thought of finally not having to worry about Syaoran getting into trouble with her.

"Ok, but about you two now," the queen stated looking at Sakura. "You two are so cute together, are you sure your not going to try?" she asked her softly. "I mean I saw him kiss you at your party so I just thought," she whispered to her making Sakura blush.

"Mom! When.. How...?!" Sakura yelled falling out of her seat.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked getting out of his seat and going to her side to help. "You should be careful, you can get hurt," he told her softly so only she could hear.

"I am fine, thank you," Sakura said looking at him with a smile on her face. "This isn't the time to talk about this," she whispered to her mother hoping that she would let it be or at least let her talk so she can say how she felt and everything else.

"I think it's the best time," her mother stated smiling at her and standing up. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to make me do this but you need to marry soon and you still haven't picked a husband," she stated when the king came in.

"Just what I was thinking dear, our daughter does need a husband and if she wont pick then I will," he told them making Sakura's face go a palish color. "I saw some very nice kings that are looking for a young bride, or how about a prince your age?" he asked her with a smile.

"I already decided," Sakura stated looking at them. "I picked who I want to marry so don't set me up with anyone," she told him without thinking. Realizing what she said she covered her mouth and looked at her mother. "I am sorry, excuse me," she whispered getting up and bowing softly to them before going to leave.

"Wait Sakura," Syaoran said getting out of his seat and taking her hand in his. "I want to ask you something," he whispered into her ear. "Will you walk with me in the garden?" he asked glancing at the queen who smiling happily like she knew what he was talking about.

"Um... sure," Sakura whispered to him as she tried not to blush from him taking her hand. 'What is he talking about?' she asked herself as she bowed once more then left for the garden with Syaoran. "Syaoran why did you ask me to talk with you?" she asked him softly.

"I wanted to ask you something but in front of your mom and dad wasn't very good," he stated smiling softly at her. "Now this is a nice place to talk and ask questions," he stated before feeling something was off. "Did you feel that?" he asked her now unsure of what was going on.

"It felt like demonic power, do you think it wa-," Sakura started to ask but was cut off by a sharp pain in her head. Screaming she fell to her knees her hands holding her head in pain. "Damn him!" she hissed before changing into her demon form. "I'll kill him," she whispered still holding her head.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled when he saw her fall. "Your father must be coming up here to take over," he whispered changing as well. "I don't want you to get hurt though, I didn't report to him the last time he called so he's mad," he stated helping her up. "You should get your family out of here," he whispered before the ground started to crumble.

"No I am not leaving you behind!" Sakura stated getting ready to fight since her father was getting closer. Feeling the earth shake more she fell over and looked at Syaoran who was still standing there. "I love you, I wont leave," she stated getting to her feet at the same moment her father appeared.

"Look who's here, my failure of a daughter and my failure of an apprentice," her father stated glaring at the two. "I would like to thank someone for telling me where you were," he stated as Mailin appeared on the side of him. "She proved to be a big help," he said smirking more.

"Mailin why?" Syaoran asked her softly. "I thought you were good, what happened?" he asked he softly. His dark red eyes seemed lost on how a friend and someone he had cared about along time ago just up and switched sides.

"Your broke my heart of a rat like her, the king said he would let me rule by his side and destroy you as well if I told him where you two were," Mailing stated with a smirk. "Not you'll both die," she hissed heavily.

Looking at Mailin, Sakura glared at her and made a fist. "You'll be the one to die," she hissed making a fireball. "I'll make sure you all die," she stated throwing the fireball at her father. "I'll rip you apart till there's nothing left!" she yelled getting ready to charge when she saw more of her father's followers behind him.

Hitting the fireball away her father smirked. "Nice try, but being in this world to long made you weak," he stated throwing her into a wall. "You'll die soon enough," he stated when seeing her stand back up with only a few scratches on her body. "I want you to suffer just like your mother did the day I killed her," he stated with a smirk on his face

Hearing this Sakura dropped to her knees as she shook with fear and anger. "You killed her," she whispered her eyes a darker crimson color then before. "You'll pay for doing that to her!" she yelled going to attack him head on. " I'll make sure you die the same fate you gave my mother," she stated summoning a sword, the blade completely black.

Smirking her father grabbed her by the neck. "Your all words, how could you do that to someone that's stronger then you and is your own father?" he asked watching her squirm around to get air. "Your nothing, a no one. No one loves you and no one will, you'll die alone just like I told your mother," he hissed letting her drop to the ground.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled when he saw her fall and hold her throat. "Mailin you'll pay for all this, I'll make sure you will pay," he stated attacking her with all his power. Knocking her to the ground he then ran to Sakura's side. "Are you ok?" he asked her softly as he tired to think of something. "We can take them but we have to work together," he stated softly to her.

"This is my fight, I can take him," Sakura stated as her mind became clouded with anger. "I want to kill him more then anything," she whispered, her voice in a mix between anger and sadness. "I want to make him pat for making my life a living hell and for killing me mother all those years ago," she whispered to him tears forming in her eyes. "Syaoran, I want all this to end," she whispered to him.

"You can't do this alone, not when I am here," Syaoran stated kissing her cheek. "Now come on lets beat the lights out of him," he said holding his hand out to her. When she took his hand he helped her up and smiled. "It'll end soon," he whispered to her. "Then I got to ask you something," he told her softly.

Nodding Sakura held her sword and got ready to attack. "This is it," she whispered before seeing all the soldiers standing in front of her father and Mailin. "This should be fun," she stated with a small smirk. "I haven't fought in a long time," she told Syaoran with a small smile. "Now to get there," she said letting go of him and running into battle.

Hearing everything outside Tomoyo almost fell over. "Eriol! What's going on outside?" she asked him when seeing all the demons and someone that looked like Sakura and Syaoran. "That couldn't be them," she whispered putting her hand over her mouth.

Running to her Eriol looked out the window, "Its started," he whispered knowing about all this. "The war between the life of humans and demons," he stated taking her hand. "This isn't a place for you to stay," he stated having her walked away from the window.

"Eriol, what are you talking about?" Tomoyo asked making him stop pulling her along. "I want to know, you see the future so tell me who they are out there fighting for us," she stated crossing her arms. "Please tell me," she whispered her large blue violet eyes looking at him with worry.

"It's Syaoran and Sakura," Eriol stated. "They out there fighting even though they're demons," he told her softly. "The kind of the demons is out there trying to take this world over, I believe Sakura is trying to kill him since she is his daughter," he stated softly when he saw the look on her face.

"Their both demons," she whispered thinking of Sakura as a demon. "Why didn't she tell me?" she asked herself feeling Eriol pull her along again. "Eriol I don't want to leave her behind, there must be something I can do," she stated softly to him.

"Tomoyo I am not letting you stay here and maybe get hurt," Eriol stated looking at her.

"This isn't a place for someone like you I'll make sure you, the king and queen are safe in a different part of the town," he told her softly.

"Why wont you let me stay?" she asked pulling her arm away from him. "I want to know why you want me to leave so badly," she said softly afraid she wouldn't get an answer from him.

"...because," he whispered to her his voice soft and gentle instead of being in a rush like before. "I like you a lot," he stated softly to her. "I care more about you then my own safety," he whispered moving closer to her and kissing her cheek. "Now come on, I told you what was going on and how I felt," he stated taking her hand once more.

"Eriol," Tomoyo whispered putting her free hand on her cheek while talking with him. "I like you too," she whispered to him. "Where are you going to take us?" she asked him softly.

"The king and queen have already left I had them sent away a few hours ago but you kept finishing so it took me longer to find you," Eriol stated stopping at a door. Opening it he replied, "go through here and it'll take you to the king and queen." "I'll try to get there soon, I just have to do something," he told her softly.

"Wait, I want to stay with you," Tomoyo stated not letting go of his hand. "I care to much about what happens to you," she whispered before feeling him push her in.

"I am sorry," he whispered closing the door and seeing the light under the door meaning the portal worked. "I love her to much," he stated blushing at the thought before running off to help Sakura and Syaoran.

"Syaoran get out of there!" Sakura yelled as more demons came at them. "We can't do this alone, how are we going to do this?" she asked herself softly as she blocked an attack but got his in the back. Screaming she fell to the ground holding her side in pain. Seeing blood she winced more before standing up. "I can't give up," she whispered seeing Syaoran kill more demons. 'He is better then me,' she thought as she kept fighting.

"Sakura are you ok?" Syaoran asked when he saw her holding her side. "She must have gotten hit," he whispered jumping over a demon and killing it quickly. Looking around he saw some of the trees around them dying. "Sakura we need to finish this, he's killing the life around him!" he yelled to her as Meilin appeared behind Sakura. "Sakura get out of there!" he yelled his eyes wide with fear and tears starting to form.

Turning around all Sakura could see was red. Feeling a sharp pain she screamed in pain and fell to the ground gasping for air. "Syaoran," she choked out feeling a large gash on her side going to her back. 'Why didn't I see it, I should have felt her behind me,' she thought trying to get up and fight once more.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled tears falling down his face as he ran to her. Placing his hand on her arms he helped her up. "You'll pay for this Meilin," he hissed holding Sakura close to him. "Sakura are you ok?" he asked her softly.

"I'll be fine, its not like I'll die, "Sakura said smiling softy at him before pulling away. "I need to get him," she whispered holding her sword. Holding her side she coughed up blood showing there was internal bleeding. 'This is the last thing I need to do,' she thought with a frown on her face. 'I wanted to be wiht Syaoran,' she thought again before tripping again and falling to her knees.

"Sakura don't lie to me," Syaoran whispered running to her side. "I care about you," he stated hugging her softly while killing a demon that was close to them.

"Princess!" Eriol yelled holding his staff in one hand and running to them. Making a spell he put a protection around them for the time being, "Get your stregth back I'll fight for now," he told them while attacking a few demons.

Nodding Syaoran held Sakura in his arms and kissed her softly. "Sakura are you really going to be ok?" he asked her softly. 'I want her to be, I know its selfish but I am a selfish demon,' he thought hearing Sakura cough once more.

"I am fine.. I want to rip him apart before I go," she whispered looking at him with wide eyes. "I can do it," she whispered holding her sword. "Just give me an opening," she stated softly to him before walking to the edge of the protection. "Please," she whispered looking at him.

Going over to her Syaoran pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he whispered kissing her passionately. Holding her hand he slipped a ring onto her finger. "Come back to me so I can really ask you what I want," he told her softly. Holding her for a few moments he whispered something softly before letting her go. "See you soon," he told her going after Meilin.

Blushing softly Sakura looked back at him fighting Meilin. "Syaoran," she whispered before taking her sword and going after her father. "Time for you to die," she whispered her crimson colored eyes darker like the color of blood.

"You wish my daughter," he said attacking her when he noticed she was looking at Eriol when he was hit to the ground. "Never take your eyes off your opponent," he stated hitting her to the ground. Taking her by her hair he pulled her to her feet. "Your dead to me," he stated.

"I wont die here!" Sakura yelled attacking him with her sword, going through his shoulder. "If I do I am taking you with me," she stated taking the sword out of him and trying to stab him again. 'This isn't' the end Syaoran is waiting for me,' she thought to herself.

"Then you'll die today," he told her softly as he let her fall to the ground. Taking her sword he held it to her stomach. "Your a no one," he told her pushing her sword into her stomach a bit more making her scream.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered before making a fireball and throwing it at her father making a giant burn appear on his chest. "You'll Pay for everyone's pain," she whispered making another one and hitting him again making him push the sword into her more finally going deep enough to make her cough up more blood.

"You'll die for doing this to me," her father stated pulling her sword out and glaring at her. Feeling another fireball his hand he dropped her sword and fell to his knees now missing a hand. "Damn you!" he yelled kicking her.

Grabbing her sword Sakura used it to stab her father before falling back in pain. "I am so sorry Syaoran," she whispered closing her eyes knowing her father was finally dead.

Knocking Meilin out Syaoran saw Sakura on the ground motionless. "SAKURA!" he yelled running to her side to help her the best he could. "Eriol, help her" he called hoping for her to be ok. Once to her side he fell to his knees and pulled her into a hug. "Sakura please say something," he pleaded to her.

"Syaoran, I am so sorry for all this," Sakura whispered to him tears forming in her eyes. "Please forgive me," she whispered putting a shaking hand on his cheek. 'I knew today was my last day,' she thought looking into his eyes hoping she wouldn't hurt much longer. "Please take the ring and give it to someone that can be there for you," she whispered slipping it off her finger.

"Sakura... you can't leave me I love you," Syaoran whispered tears already going down his face. "The ring is for you, I want you to marry me," he whispered to her and kissed her softly. "Its for you and only you," he whispered putting it back on her finger.

"Syaoran," Sakura whispered as she started to sob. "I love you so much," she whispered not wanting to leave him like she did before. "I want

to marry you too," she whispered to him. Shivering from how cold she was, since she lost so much blood. "I'll always love you," she stated closing her eyes.

"Sakura, stay with me, Eriol is on his way," Syaoran said running his hand through her hair to try and keep her awake. "Tell me something jsut atlk to me," he whispered kissing her softly as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Getting to them, Eriol started a spell to heal some of Sakura's gashes. 'This has to work,' he thought.

"Don't let her die," Syaoran hissed keeping Sakura's motionless body close so she would be warm. 'Let her stay with me please, I need her,' he thought hearing Eriol's words echo in the now quiet battle ground.

Finishing up the spell Eriol placed his hands on Sakura's stomach and a bright light came out making Sakura move. "There," he whispered moving his hands away to show that her gashes and cuts were now closed. "I couldn't bring all her blood back so we need to get back inside," he stated softly to him.

Nodding Syaoran picked Sakura up and held her close before he got to his feet. "Sakura," he whispered before hearing something. 'Meilin,' he thought before quickly looking back to see she was now awake once more. "Meilin you either leave now or I'll make sure you die just like the king," he stated watching her walk to him with a sword in her hand.

"Like I care, I want to get back everything I lost," Meilin stated throwing the sword at him. "I want to make sure you know how it feels to lose the only one that you love and care about with all your heart," she stated glaring at the sleeping Sakura in his arms.

Protecting Sakura Syaoran let the sword go through his shoulder. "I wont let you hurt her!" he yelled pulling it out holding it. Handing Sakura off to Eriol so she would be safe he glared at Meilin. "I wont let you hurt her," he hissed before attacking her like before. 'Sakura is the one I love, nothing will take her away form me,' he thought hoping to end it at that moment.

Attacking back Meilin blocked him and tried to cut his stomach but missed and only sliced air. "I'll get you," she whispered her eyes deep with angry. "I'll make your life living hell," she stated finally hitting his side.

Wincing Syaoran fell to one knee and held his side. "I wont lose," he whispered before attacking again and slicing her cheek making it bleed. "Give up!" he yelled when she fell back. Pointing his sword to her throat Syaoran had someone that was there take her to a cell. "She'll never be a problem again," he told himself hoping it was true. Turning around he ran to Sakura and took her into his arms once more. "Sakura," he whispered trying to get her to wake up. "Please wake up I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives," he whispered.

"Syaoran, she might not," Eriol whispered to her. "All the lost blood and the spell I did used some of her energy," he stated looking at Sakura with a small caring smile. "It could be a long time before she wakes up," he stated backing up a bit when he saw Syaoran's dark red eyes.

"I want her back, she can't stay like this forever," he whispered playing with her hair a bit. "I want her to be here and marry me," he whispered before a tears ran down his face and onto Sakura's forehead. "Lets just get her home," he said turning away and walking to Sakura's home. 'I'll wait for her forever,' he thought getting into the castle and going to Sakura's bed room laying her there and covering her up.

Watching her Syaoran thought about what he could do. "Sakura," he whispered before crying softly. 'Please don't leave I need you,' he thought holding her hand in his. "I can't do this again," he whispered not hearing Tomoyo and Eriol come in.

Seeing this Tomoyo covered her mouth and let tears cover her face. "Sakura," she whispered before sobbing into Eriol's chest. "Please let her come back Eriol," she pleaded but knew it wasn't going to happen. "My best friend," she whispered gasping softly.

Hearing them Syaoran got up quickly and walked out of the room. "I'll be back later," he whispered walking through a portal and going to a place to think.

* * *

Hey everyone, one last chapter left after this. I hope you all like this. If not tell me, I would like to know what everyone thinks. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Eriol help her, you can't just let Sakura stay like this," Tomoyo whimpered looking into his eyes the blue in them wise but sad. "We all need her, even if she's a demon," she told him tears running down her face.

"I tried Tomoyo I'll keep trying but I don't know what I can do for her," Eriol stated rubbing her back. "Sakura is a strong girl, she'll make it through," he told her kissing her cheek wanting her to know it was OK. "I am sorry I couldn't help her enough out there, I wanted to," he told her wishing he was stronger just like Syaoran wished for.

Nodding Tomoyo looked at Sakura's sleeping body. "She looks so peaceful," she whispered drying her eyes and smiling softly. "She's always so cute," she added giggling softly at the thought. Leaving Eriol's side she went to Sakura and took her hand. "You picked the right guy," she whispered to her close friend.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, the king and queen need to be informed about this matter," he told Tomoyo hoping everything out be fine. Walking out of the room he went to talk to their Majesties hoping they would understand.

Sitting there Tomoyo nodded her head and just watch Sakura's face wanting to see something happen but nothing was. "Oh Sakura," she whispered letting out a deep sigh that she had held in for so long. "We're all here for you," she told her. 'Syaoran looked so upset, I hope he comes back,' she thought her mind running about why he left Sakura's side when she needed him. Seeing the ring on her hand she giggled knowing Sakura would make a cute bride. "I am so making your dress," she said laughing softly her mind running on the different designs.

Hours had passed since anyone had seen Syaoran and since the battle with Sakura's father. Tomoyo still at her friends side didn't want to leave even though it was late at night. The day had flew by so fast no one knew what to do about the problem running through the kingdom. The queen was so lost about her little girl getting hurt that she was in her room in tears. Everyone in the kingdom was shocked that the princess was hurt but they were even more shocked that she was a demon. None the less they all loved her for who she was not what she was.

Falling asleep on the side of Sakura's bed Tomoyo was holding her hand scared that if she left Sakura wouldn't be there when she came back.

**With Syaoran**

Sitting on a rock near the ocean Syaoran had a blank look on his face. He had been there since he left. His mind battling itself to pick on what he was going to do. His amber eyes looked tried, far more tired then he ever was before. "I love her more then my own life, but I did this to her," he whispered his hair blowing in the wind.

"I almost got her killed because I hated her in the beginning," he hissed punching the rock so hard it broke under him. "I almost got her killed!" he yelled out tears flowing down his face. "How could I do that to someone I love?" he asked himself his heart breaking as he beat himself up on it. Falling to the ground he sobbed at the thought of hurting his true love.

His chestnut hair falling into his face as he looked at the ground. "I shouldn't go back..." he trailed off worried he would hurt her again. Making a portal he walked through it. Now in the castle again his mind running. Looking at his sleeping love he walked to her side keeping quiet as to not wake Tomoyo.

Looking at the time it was Syaoran frowned he knew it was going to be awhile before anyone woke up. "I love you," he whispered kissing Sakura's ear. "I don't know what to do without you," he whispered looking at her face. "I don't know if I should leave your or stay for you," he stated wishing she would talk back to him. "I let you get hurt, and I couldn't stop it," he whispered biting his lip. "I want you to talk back, I know I am selfish but I want you to talk back to me," he told her rubbing her cheek watching for something to happen.

A few moments passed and something did happen, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "Syaoran," she whispered smiling at him. "I thought I heard you," she told him reaching up with her free hand and rubbing his cheek. "You look so sad, don't be like that," she told him wanting him to know everything was OK. "I am sorry if I worried you... I'll be OK," she whispered slowly closing her eyes. "I feel so tired Syaoran," she told him her mind slowing down as well.

"Oh Sakura stay with me a little while longer," Syaoran pleaded leaning over and kissing her softly. "I want you with me always, I am so sorry I let you get hurt, I didn't want you to get hurt by anyone," he stated letting his tears fall more freely. "I love you more then my life, don't leave me again," he pleaded rubbing her cheek calling to her to stay with him but she slowly fell back into a deep sleep that he knew he couldn't wake her.

Breathing deeply Sakura looked at peace for now. She wasn't in pain anymore, she was just healing more. It seemed like something was different in some way, it just wasn't showing yet. Her pink cheeks flushed from everything that had happened to her. She looked a little older then she should be but she was still healing so that was a big part in it.

Frowning Syaoran took a deep breath his mind running on what to do, she didn't help him when he needed it. "Sakura," he whispered to her rubbing her cheek before he made a portal. "I'll make sure your safe, but I don't think I should come back," he whispered to her taking her hand off his. "I love you," he told her kissing her softly wanting her to know it even though she was asleep. "Good bye my love," he told her before walking into the portal planing to stay away from her for awhile.

**6 Months Later**

Yawning softly Sakura looked at the morning sky. "Another day," she whispered. She was still healing but there was a reason behind that. Sitting up in her bed she sighed frowning at the thought of not having her love on the side of her. "Syaoran," she whispered letting tears run down her cheeks.

Sakura had woken up from a light coma 3 months ago, only to find out that Syaoran had been missing since the day she almost died. Tomoyo told her that he left and just never came back, that he didn't tell anyone where he was going, that he just walked through a portal and vanished. The day she woke up was also the day she found something out that was going to change her life and she wished Syaoran's as well.

"Sakura you up already?" Tomoyo asked with a knock on the door her voice a giggle like always.

"I am up Tomoyo, I don't want to be but I am," she stated staying in her bed. That's all she did lately no one told her to get around even though she knew she should. "Come on in I need someone great to talk to," she told her friend smiling even though it was a sad one. 'I want to wake up to Syaoran with me, not alone,' she thought looking out her window deep in thought like always.

Walking into the room Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "Morning Sakura, feeling better at all?" she asked going over and rubbing her friend's cheek. "Your looking better, but I am still worried," she told her. "You can't wait for him forever, I know you want to but you can't," she whispered worried her friend was doing this because of losing Syaoran. "He'll come back, we just don't know when," Tomoyo added hugging her.

"I want to share all this with him Tomoyo, he left and said he would marry me," Sakura whispered tears in her eyes. "All my life I looked for someone like him and I found him, now he's gone again," she told her trying to remember their last night together. "Our world was perfect the night before my father attacked, and then it fell apart," she choked out.

"Come on, we'll go down stairs and get something to eat then we'll walk in the garden like old time," Tomoyo told her helping her out of bed and into a comfortable dress. "We'll talk and see what we can do about all this, its not like your mother and father are pushing you to find someone else," she stated walking down to the kitchen and grabbing an apple for each of them before they started to walk into the kitchen.

"I am not hungry Tomoyo, you know I don't eat that much anymore," Sakura stated walking into the garden and stopping under the cherry blossom tree. "This was our favorite spot, we would talk about this all the time," she told her and smiled, placing her hand on the trunk of the tree. "He has a right to know Tomoyo, he has every right to know," she stated looking down.

"I know Sakura but we haven't found him and he has't come back from where he went," Tomoyo stated looking into her friend big emerald eyes. "We'll come back, we just got to hope its soon," she stated looking at her caring friend.

"Tomoyo I want to tell him everything that he's missed," Sakura whispered. "I want to tell him about your wedding to Eriol and how I want the plans I have for my wedding with him," she whispered. "I want to tell him... I want to tell him I am pregnant," she replied rubbing her large stomach.

* * *

**Auther's note: Ok everyone, this was the last chapter. It you want to know more you'll have to give me more reviews saying you want the sequal. Oh and sorry it took me so long for this to come along. School as taken a lot of time for me lately. Anyway thanks for reading this far. You all know who you are. **


End file.
